A Viper and the Web
by BlueEyedCobra
Summary: Alois decided to take Stephani in as one of his maids. He learns quick she's a force to be reckoned with. On the other hand Claude sees something in Stephani no mortal can understand. The Trancy's struggle with immortal forces and their biggest enemy, the Phantomhive's. Claude x OC


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

_If you could only see, the beast you made of me_

_I held in it in but now it seems you set it running free_

_There is no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice I want to pour it out _

Her life was a dry desert. No life, no love. Every memory was dry and dead, nothing remembered and all was forgotten. She learned that you don't need anyone to keep comforted. Everyone was an evil snake offering the fruit of sin. Pain and anger were the only things she felt.

It all started when her family had become trapped and burned alive inside their own house. She was only 4 then. The villagers called her the "Crimson Curse" for when she went inside other people's homes something bad would happen to it not long after (such as robbery, burnings, etc.). She was then sent to a mental hospital because of the insane imagination she possessed. There were no relatives left for her to live with (all died of a mysterious cause) and was then put in an orphanage.

She didn't have a name. They called her "Tink" because she would say _"tink tink" _when a snake found its way into the orphanage's playground as if she were calling to it. The other children became frightened of her because she'd pick up the animal unharmed.

Tink stayed away from the others and had a hard time getting along with the nuns. She would usually hide their belongings or attack them when they tried to bathe her. A doctor from the mental institute visited the orphanage and became instantly ill after having an intervention with Tink. He died within a week's notice.

No family would adopt Tink, either. They're comments were all the same.

"Her hair is a strange platinum blonde."

"She has an offsetting aura . . ."

"Those eyes are a hideous!" They were a crimson color with a bright red highlight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That child is possessed by the devil!" shouted one of the nuns to the doctor.

"It'll take time, Mary, she's been through a lot of traumatic events. With the village she lived in and the death of her family I don't expect any child to healthy." replied Dr. Switz. He had arrived to have a checkup with Tink.

"She's on the third floor. Room 25."

"Thank you."

Switz made his way to the second floor. Once there he found three young boys. The trio looked drained of life and mangled. The doctor gave them a nod in acknowledgment and kept on his way.

He arrived to Room 25, knocked three times, and entered the room. At first he thought it was empty but then noticed Tink facing the corner playing with dolls. Except the dolls' eyes were scratched out and the fabric was torn. He walked up slowly behind her and kneeled down.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Sw-,"

"GO AWAY!"

He was interrupted by a startled Tink. She doesn't like visitors, obviously.

"It's ok. I'm just here to ask you some questions."

"I won't answer them!"

Switz sighed, but he was not about to give up. He stood taking a step closer to her. She turned and backed closer to the corner. He noticed this was intimidating her so he backed off. Every move he made she wouldn't break stare.

Again and again he tried asking questions, but she would ignore them and prance around the room. She was humming a tune while doing this. Switz was curious of it and decided to ask one more question.

"What are you humming?"

" . . ."

"Can you tell me?"

"It's a song."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. Mum taught it to me."

"Do you miss your mum?"

She didn't reply to that last question. Instead she went back to her humming and prancing. Switz decided that's enough for her. He slowly left the room closing the door softly behind him. He made it down the first flight of stairs. On the second flight, about halfway, his head began to pound and his legs gave way. He fell down the rest of the stairs and landed with a thud. Switz pulled himself up quickly and quickly headed for the door avoiding the shocked nuns.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Four days later the orphanage received news that Dr. Switz died. The town was afraid that an epidemic had begun. Tink overheard their whole conversation and walked away with a wide grin on her tiny face.

That night Tink waited until the whole orphanage was sound asleep. Slowly creeping out of her room and down the stairs, Tink made it to the kitchen. Connected to the supply room there was a supply closet. In there she grabbed matches and lamp oil.

Down the halls on each floor she trailed the flammable liquid behind her. At the end of every hall she'd drop a lit match. Tink quickly closed the main entrance and blocked it with a wooden column she dragged from the wood pile.

Not turning back Tink left the orphanage, listening to the screams behind her.

* * *

**AN:**

**Enjoyed it? Too dark? This is my third time trying to upload this so exscuse some rushed things. Will update soon**


End file.
